A storage control apparatus uses a plurality of storage units, such as a hard disk drive, to provide a host computer with a storage area based on RAID (Redundant Arrays of Inexpensive Disks). The storage control apparatus has a plurality of microprocessors. The microprocessors share volume configuration information stored in shared memory. It takes a long processing time for each microprocessor to directly access the shared memory to use the volume configuration information. Therefore, a configuration is proposed in which a part of the shared volume configuration information is copied to a local memory disposed in the vicinity of the microprocessors.
[PTL 1]
    JP-A-2006-285778